1. Field of the Disclosure
The features herein relate to a method of manufacturing a liquid discharge head that discharges a liquid to a recording medium, and a liquid discharge head that discharges a liquid to a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known ink jet head includes a flow-path unit and a piezoelectric actuator unit. The flow-path unit includes an ink flow path including a plurality of discharge openings and a plurality of pressure chambers corresponding to the respective discharge openings. The plurality of pressure chambers open at a surface of the flow-path unit. The actuator unit is positioned on the surface of the flow-path unit, and extends on the plurality of pressure chambers. The actuator unit includes a plurality of actuators that apply pressure to ink in the pressure chambers. The actuators are positioned in correspondence with the pressure chambers. In such a structure, since a piezoelectric sheet of the actuator unit covers the openings of the pressure chambers, the ink in the pressure chambers contacts the piezoelectric sheet. Therefore, if the piezoelectric sheet is damaged, e.g., there is a very small crack in the piezoelectric sheet, the ink in the pressure chambers may flow into the crack and may penetrate the piezoelectric sheet. As a result, an electrical short circuit may occur between electrodes of the actuator unit.